


How Alfred Spends his Junior Year

by Tralee



Series: Alfred's Life [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, More characters to be added, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, teens amirite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tralee/pseuds/Tralee
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are just your typical, teenage best friends who spend way too much time smoking weed and chasing girls.[EDIT 5/25/19]I swear, this isn't abandoned, I'm just a very slow updater who need a little lovin <3





	1. Arthur's got a date

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, to my comma filled bad decision! I've been thinking up a work series for quite some time, and I finally gained enough courage to release the first chapter. If all goes to plan, I'll update regularly. Once I'm finished I'll start writing an origin story for how these two became best buds!

Alfred was eternally grateful to whatever omniscient being that placed his wonderful British best friend's family in the apartment above his own. He was even more grateful that Arthur’s parents let their teenage son come and go to the Jones’ whenever he pleased.

However, Alfred wasn’t grateful for the way Arthur kept fucking fidgeting with his outfit as he was looking into the mirror.

“Oh my god, cut it Art. You’re makin’ me anxious as fuck over here, and I’m not getting any weed from Mathias until tomorrow! You’ve got no right bein’ nervous.” Alfred yelled from his beanbag chair in front of his ancient box TV and even older Playstation.

“Shut it, idiot. I have every right to be nervous.” Arthur snapped back.

Alfred scrunched his nose in confusion, “What are you talking about? You’re just goin’ on date. Who’s the girl?”

Arthur paused his fidgeting to think, “Shit, I don’t recall… Oh, right! That girl Matthew likes!”

“Katya? You’re really going after Mattie’s girl? Be careful, my dude, if he finds out he’ll shove a hockey stick up your ass and hurtle you into frozen lake,” Alfred laughed, “That doesn’t explain why you’re so scared, you afraid of big ol’ tits or somethin?”

“Haha, very funny, but no, I am not afraid of breasts of any size. What I am afraid of, however, is 10 feet tall, terrifying, overprotective, Russian older brothers.”

Alfred sucked in a breath through his teeth, he now understood his friend’s fear. 

“Ooo… Yeah… I forgot about Ivan the Terrible. He always hassled me, back when I was dating Natalia. Just, y’know, state your intentions with his sister and maybe he won’t choke you to death.”

Turning away from the mirror to face Alfred, Arthur glared, “Perfect plan! Oh, hello, Ivan! I am here to take your voluptuous sister here to a movie where she’ll jack me off in the theater, then we’ll have a quick shag in the back of my father’s BMW.”

“Your respectable intentions, jackass! And, ew, remind me to never get in that car again. No wonder it smells like cheap perfume and shame all the time,” Alfred picked up his controller, and decided his friend was too far gone to be saved from the clutches of Ivan. “Anyways, what time are you gonna be back? Mom’s making burgers for dinner, and she was wondering if she should set one aside for you.”

Arthur hummed, “Yeah, tell her to set aside a plain one for me, please. I’ll most likely be back around 11 o’clock or so, if I leave now.” He checked his pockets for his phone and wallet, then headed for Alfred’s bedroom door. “Don’t tell Matthew about this, alright, Alfred? I don’t need two angry men trying to kill me in my sleep.”

Alfred nodded, “I won’t, just don’t get Katya pregnant, that would be a really weird proportioned kid.”

Arthur flipped him off as shut the door, making Alfred laugh. After hearing the front door closed, he sighed and turned to his laptop on top of his bed, “Well, old reliable, I guess it’s just you and me again tonight. Just another lonely Friday night with PornHub.”

He flipped open the screen and went to Google’s Incognito mode, so the government (or even worse, his mom) couldn’t see his explicit searches. 

After a few minutes of browsing the amateur section, nothing caught his eye. 

Alfred started looking around his room out of boredom. His eyes gazed upon the numerous superhero and baseball posters that littered his walls, but his eyes settled on Arthur’s bed, which was directly across to his own. 

Most people were curious as to why Arthur had his own bed in Alfred’s house, considering that he lived directly above the small family. It wasn’t necessarily Arthur’s bed. It was Matthew’s, but ever since Alfred’s parents divorced at the end of the twins freshmen year in high school, Matthew spends the weekends at their father’s house. Alfred goes over sporadically, and mostly only briefly on holidays. His mother never pushes him to go.

Now, when his brother is gone, Alfred gets to spend the weekends with his favorite cranky British boy, Arthur Kirkland. Plus, his mom loves that Arthur was a “positive” influence on Arthur, much better than all the stoners and womanizers he usually hangs around with. 

Little did she know, Arthur is by far the biggest stoner and womanizer in the tri-county area, second only to Alfred. She just couldn’t see through the expensive clothes and posh accent.

Alfred chuckled, thinking about Arthur, now inspired, he continued his search for porn.


	2. Natalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred waits up for Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh I was supposed to write this back in March, life yo.

After about an hour of pursuing explicit content, Alfred realized he is a good Christian boy, who doesn’t need pornography to make him happy. He then decided that he would simply just wait for Arthur to come home, his date wouldn’t last _that long_ , right?

Boredom began to set in after five minutes. 

Alfred cleaned, reorganized his room, FaceTimed some of his friends, sent a picture of his balls to his football group chat, got kicked from said group chat, _and_ did his laundry.

Only thirty minutes passed.

Alfred sighed and flopped down onto his too small twin bed. He unlocked his phone and became fixated on his background. It was a picture of Natalia and him outside of school together, smiling.

Well, _Alfred_ was smiling, she was scowling and glaring at the camera, as usual. Arthur and his brother asked him multiple times why he didn’t take the picture down already, considering Natalia broke up with him weeks ago. Alfred would always just shrug and change the subject. It’s not like it was the first time she broke up with him, probably wouldn’t be the last either. It felt like a never ending cycle for Alfred.

Natalia loves Alfred. Alfred makes Natalia mad. Natalia dumps Alfred. Alfred gets lonely after a while and runs back to her, so they can pick up where they left off.

Arthur promised him the other day he would find Alfred a better, nicer, and more attractive girlfriend for him in no time. Unfortunately, Arthur is an awful wingman, and usually takes the girl he finds for Alfred for himself.

Alfred chuckled, his best friend is a bastard, but that’s part of what makes him so lovable.

Alfred’s fixation was interrupted by, speak of the devil, a text from Natalia, which caused his phone to violently vibrate.

Another chuckle, even his phone didn’t want Natalia near him.

He was surprised, usually he texts first and then has to wait a day or two for any signs of life. He was even more surprised, and a little confused, to see that the text only read, “hey” and nothing else. 

On any other day, Alfred would be ecstatic to see a text from his on again off again girlfriend. Today, however, Alfred just didn’t have the strength to deal with another emotional roller coaster ride after their very public, and _embarrassing_ , Alfred remembered, breakup.

Although, Alfred had to admit that he still had feelings for that small Russian psycho. Alfred replied:

_hey bout 2 go 2 bed, promise will talk in a.m. <3 <3_

Alfred closed his eyes and braced for impact, nearly certain that his reply would only provoke the girl. To his shock, she only responded with, “k”. A few minutes later, she even sent a “<3” which made Alfred’s heart melt just a little bit. Looks like they’re back together, again.

Alfred plugged up his phone and took off his glasses, deciding to just go to sleep instead of waiting up for his friend. Besides, he has football practice in the morning, the star player can’t show up cranky and tired!

The second Alfred’s head hit the pillow, he heard keys jingling in the front door, and instantly sprang to action. Arthur’s home! He sat up on his bed, trying to look nonchalant. In reality, he looked like a happy puppy. He missed his friend, that’s all!

“Al! You home?” a unexpectant, but familiar voice called. 

Alfred deflated a little, Arthur still wasn’t home, but Matthew was, so that’s something.

“Yeah, bro, in bed,” Alfred called back. What’s he doing here?

Matthew opened the bedroom door and looked around, “Have you seen my backpack? I think I left it here and I need something to work on while I’m at dad’s.”

Alfred thought about it and shook his head, “No, sorry, maybe you left it Gil’s.”

The twin’s face scrunched up and he face palmed, “Ah, shit… You’re right, guess I’m not getting that back for awhile,” Matthew moved toward his bed and sat down, “Say… Where’s Arthur at? Doesn’t he usually sleep here on the weekends?”

“Yeah, he’s on a date tonight.”

“That’s cool, with who?”

Alfred briefly froze, remembering that the date was with Mattie’s long standing crush, but quickly replied, “I don’t know.”

Matthew gave him a skeptical look, “What do you mean you don’t know, didn’t he tell you?”

“Shit, Matt, I just don’t know. I’m not up his ass all the time!”

“Pfft, I find that hard to believe.”

Alfred glared at his brother, “I don’t need your sass tonight, I’ve had enough to deal with, Nat texted me.”

Matthew scooted back on the bed to lean against the wall, “Oh really, what did she say?”

Alfred reached for his phone to pull up the messages so he could show Matthew, “She didn’t say anything really, but I think she wants to get back together.”

Reading the short exchange to himself, Matt sighed, “Al… You can’t keep doing this. Natalia’s not good for you. This behavior isn’t healthy.”

Alfred retracted his phone and waved off his brother’s concern, “I’m fine bro, really! Nat’s just some chick to me, I can break it off at any time!”

Matthew gave him an empathetic look, always with the macho attitude to hide his true feelings. He’d have to talk to Arthur about the situation soon. 

Matthew stood up and went for the door, “Well, it’s getting late, I better get back to dad’s before he worries, I’ll try and make it to your football practice tomorrow.”

Alfred gave him a wave and a goodbye as he fell back into his bed, fully awake.

Well, looks like he’s back to waiting up for Arthur, _again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, this story in not abandoned <3


	3. Arthur's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wakes up Alfred.

Alfred didn’t know what time he fell asleep at. He also didn’t know the name of the pretty girl he was sharing his dream with, but what he did know, was that Arthur was home. And on top of him.

Feeling the weight of British friend plop on top of him, his eyes shot open and slowly began to adjust to the dimly lit room. He briefly looked around, and settled on Arthur, whose head was buried in Alfred’s chest.

Arthur grunted, “Alfred…? Why are you in my bed?” His speech was heavily slurred, probably from too much beer, Alfred thought.

Alfred’s face scrunched up in confusion, “Your bed? This is my bed, dude! And where were you all night?!”

Abruptly looking up from Alfred’s muscular chest, Arthur responded, “I told you, I had a date. With beautiful, beautiful, big chested Katya…” he trailed off. 

Alfred sighed, he didn’t know why he expected a straight answer from his drunk friend, “Alright, whatever, but can you please move to _your_ bed?” He moved to push Arthur off, but stopped as Arthur began to cling to his sides.

“Alfred, stop fussing, I feel like my soul has been sucked out of me through my cock, please just let me sleep…” He nuzzled his head into Alfred’s chest.

Alfred tried to push Arthur off and shouted, “WHAT?! Ew! Ew! You are absolutely nasty!” No luck, Arthur wasn’t budging, and was already half asleep.

He gave up, and looked down at his sleeping friend. Arthur’s eyes were lightly shut. His normally sharp, handsome features looked chubby and almost childlike under his sleeping state. Alfred sighed once more, Arthur was absolutely adorable.

The American’s eyes went wide at his own scandalous thought. Arthur? _Adorable_? What was he thinking! 

Alfred shut his eyes tightly, and decided he had too much excitement and shock for one night. Slowly, he drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short 300 odd word chapter, I just felt like I had to get something out before I didn't have time to. I got a job, so that's pretty cool. I'll try to update more frequently bbs.


End file.
